I Almost Believe You
by ihearthuxon
Summary: Huxon ; I can almost believe that you're real And it's love in my heart that I feel But there's something between us That can't seem to get through it all.


**Hi !  
I guess I found my inspiration back, thanks to Vikki :)  
I wrote a part of this months ago and I found it back on my laptop yesterday. This isn't a sweet or nice fic, so if you don't like that, you probably shouldn't read this ;)  
This is for Huxon and all the Huxon fans out there.  
x  
PS: If there are any mistakes in it, I'm sorry, they are mine :)**

* * *

I Almost Believe You

**I can almost believe that you're real  
And it's love in my heart that I feel  
But there's something between us  
That can't seem to get through it all.**

I watch while she looks outside the window. She looks so fragile and vulnerable. It hurts inside to see her like this. She doesn't deserve this, we don't deserve this. I love her more than words express and I know, in some way, she loves me too.  
I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. I could feel her instinctely clamming up. I knew she didn't meant to do it, it was just her only choice now.

**If I could only read your mind  
I would know how to save you this time  
With love, love is worth the fall  
If I could only save the day  
Here in your world I could stay  
For love, love is worth the fall **

Finally she was asleep. She kept saying she was fine, but I didn't believed it once. She wasn't fine, I could tell. Her blonde hair fanned over my chest. I listen to her steady breathing while my fingers ran through her hair. She's sleeping and I almost know what she's dreaming about. I wish this wasn't a dream and it was real, it would take away all of our pain. I am tired but I am not going to sleep. I want to be here in case she wakes up.

**Show me the way, let me see  
Into your soul let me breathe  
I will wait through the ages  
And watch you sleep straight through the night.**

I hear her twist and turn in her sleep, whispering words full of emotion. Silent tears ran from her eyes while she slept.  
"Sam?" I whisper, trying to wake her. "Sam?"  
Slowly she opens her eyes, letting reality sink back in. I reach out to wipe away the tears but she pulls away. It hurts, but it's nothing compared to the pain I caused her. "I'm sorry" is the only thing I can say with that lump in my throat. I stay in bed while she climbs out of it and leaves the room. I can hear water running in the bathroom. After a few minutes she comes back. Now, with the light on I see what a mess I made of her. The dark circles under her eyes, the red eyes from crying, her skin even more palet hen usual. She climbs back in bed and rest back against the pillow. I listen how her breathing evens again and she falls back asleep. Making sure, she really sleeps I give into sleep myself.

**If I could only read your mind  
I would know how to save you this time  
With love, love is worth the fall  
If I could save the day  
Here in your world I could stay  
For love, love is worth the fall**

Phil pushed her against the wall and kissed her hungrily. His hands moved to her skirt and pulled it up. "I want you now." He groaned and kissed her again more powerful this time.  
Phil filled her up when he reached his climax. This was so different and he knew it. He pulled away and pulled up his pants again. While she was getting dressed again he looked outside, letting the guilt drip in, taking over his whole body. "We can't keep doing this." He said it so quiet she wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. "It feels nice though."  
Phil broke free out of her grib. "No it doesn't. I'm married Sacha! How am I suposed to tell her?"  
The woman looked at him and sighed. "Don't."  
"I promised her never to hurt her." He sounded really consumed by his feelings.  
She walked over to him and kissed his cheek lightly. "Call me when you're up for another round."  
Phil took her wrist. "It's over."  
"You will call, I know you." Sacha smiled.  
Phil let her go again and walked to the door. "I won't. And you don't know me. It's over."

**Sleep, darling sleep  
Dream, darling dream  
Open those dreams to me  
Yeah, only read your mind  
I would know how to save you this time  
With love, love is worth the fall  
Yeah if I could only save the day  
Here in your world I would stay  
For love, love is worth the fall  
Love, love is worth the fall**

"Was she worth it!!" Sam cried, on the edge of being hysteric.  
"Sam, please." Phil begged. "Don't do this. I'm sorry."  
"How many times?" Sam asked, a bit more calm.  
"Four times." His voice sounded hollow.  
"Four times!? Four times!" Sam felt how her legs went numb and took a seat on the sofa. Her face stained from the mascara.  
"Sam, please. I don't know why. I don't love her. I only love you. I am so sorry." Phil just stood there. Not knowing what to say or do to make it less painfull for her. "Let me make this up to you."  
Sam looked at him. Her eyes full of hurt but execpt from that, completely empty. "You promised never to hurt me."

**I see you right there and your smiling  
Alone in your bed, that's my love  
It's better than listening  
When nothing is said  
I lay down beside you here  
I do it for love  
Love, love is worth the fall  
Love, love is worth the fall  
Love, love is worth the fall  
Love, love is worth it all**

She said she had forgiven me but I know she hasn't. She wants to but she can't. Everytime I touch her I can see her think about it. About her, the other woman. She wanted to know everything, but I couldn't tell her. I couldn't put her through it again. Ocasionnaly she smiles weakly to me and I know she's trying. I know she blaimes herself. She doens't say it but I can tell. She thinks this is her fault, that she wasn't there enough for me. I just hope this isn't going to destroy us, because I know I can't live without her.

* * *

**Reviews please :)**

* * *


End file.
